Lost Control
by LanternLight13
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if Jacob ever lost control near Bella. Edward is there to help. Takes place in "Eclipse".


**Hello, this is a one-shot that I randomly thought of. I suppose it occurs somewhere in **_**Eclipse**_**. I don't think I got Edward right, but I'll let you decide.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"Edward, I'll be fine. Jake won't hurt me." I gave him a pleading look and he finally released me, his face tight with disproval.

I walked away from Edward deeper into the trees, following the trail that Jacob had gone down moments before. I could already feel the pain from being away from Edward, but I owed it to Jacob to give him a private conversation.

After a minute I came across a fallen tree, with Jacob sitting up near the roots. The sight brought a smile to my face as I remembered the driftwood tree on First Beach.

"Good, the bloodsucker finally let you live your own life." His voice was laced with venom.

I sighed, "Jake, please, you have to understand that Edward is just protective. You remember what happened with Paul. And he promised not to overhear anything. He's giving you a chance. He just wants me to be safe."

"Yet, he's willing to kill you."

"No, he is not willing."

Surprise and hope suddenly appeared on Jacobs face, making him seem like the Jake I used to know, my Jake. "So you aren't gonna become one of them?"

"Don't be silly Jake. I'm in love with Edward, I can't live without him. Of corse I'm going to become one of them."

"They are going to force this upon you?" I noticed Jake, and the tree underneath him, started to shake. He was loosing control.

"Jake calm down, it's my choice. I want to be one of them, I want to be a vampire, I want to be a Cullen." I chose my words carefully, trying to sooth him, trying to stress the point that it was my choice, but at my words he jumped down off the tree and came towards me, shouting.

"You would choose death over your friends, your family, Charlie… and _me_?!" Jake was right in front of me now, towering over my slight frame. I whispered my answer, suddenly afraid, trying to get through to Jake.

"_I love Edward more than life_."

With a roar Jacob began to change. I could hear his clothes tearing apart, and then a giant russet wolf stood before me, too close, growling and baring his teeth. He shook his head and his teeth collided with my ribs, cutting my skin open and tossing me high into the air. I had a brief glimpse of the tree I would be crashing into before cold stone arms caught me, and cushioned my fall.

"Bella? Bella!?"

All I could do was groan in response. Then the pain hit me, as well as the smell. Edward was cradling me to his chest, and my light blue jumper was now a vivid shade of red. I was bleeding.

"Edward, you have to go, leave me." He just ignored me. I tried to tell him to leave again, but I was feeling too faint to construct a proper sentence.

Suddenly Edward leaped, and then again. I was confused; we were still in the forest, next to the fallen tree, but on its other side. Then I realised – Jacob. Edward was dodging him. If Edward ran Jacob would follow; Jacob needed to be stopped now.

Jacob easily climbed over the tree, still growling, slowly coming towards us. "Jake," I tried, but it wasn't loud enough, and breathing hurt. I must have broken a rib.

"Bella, shh. Let me handle this," Edward whispered onto my ear. Louder he said, "Stop Jacob. Look at what you have done. Look at _Bella_." My name seemed to work. Jake stoped in his tracks, and the growling ceased. Slowly his head tilted down to my limp body. I had stopped trying to hold myself up; I was too weak with blood loss. Jake whimpered. Then in a flash Jake's form was retreating into the trees.

Edward sighed in relief before he remembered me in his arms. "Bella, how do you feel?" he said, while carefully placing me on the log.

"I feel faint, and cold." I was suffering from shock.

"What about your ribs? Don't they hurt?" I had forgotten about my injuries. Then I realised.

"I can't feel them."

With lightening speed Edward used strips of Jacobs ripped clothes to wrap around my ribs in place of a bandage. The next thing I knew I was wrapped in Edward's jacket and he was running with me in his arms. I studied his face through my fuzzy vision. Horror and pain were evident, and when his eyes met mine, all I could see was concern in the golden depths. "I'm taking you to my house. Carlisle is there and it's closer than the hospital," he explained.

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I knew Edward was placing me down on a table, and Carlisle was undoing the already soaked bandages around my middle. I closed my eyes and hissed in pain. Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back.

"Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. When I nodded he continued. "You have broken a rib, and have a few cuts that need stitches. I'm going to give you a sedative so I can work on you, is that okay?"

I looked frantically at Edward. He knew I didn't like needles. "Its okay, Bella, I'll be right here. I won't leave."

I sighed and nodded to Carlisle. He started to rummage in his bag, finding the syringe. Edward moved so that he blocked my view of the needle, and started humming my lullaby. I felt the small prick of the needle into my arm, and then the blackness claimed me again.

I woke up, still feeling groggy, and finding it hard to breathe. I was in my room, on my bed. The first thing I saw was Edward's deep gaze.

"How do you feel?" he asked, anxiety creeping into his voice.

It took me a moment to remember the cause of Edward's worry. And then it hit me. My best friend had done this to me. Poor Jake, he would be feeling so guilty. He had hurt me, he had proven Edward right.

"Bella?" Edward had gently pulled me into a hug, wiping away the tears I hadn't realised that I had shed.

"I'm fine, Edward."

He looked at me sceptically.

"I feel a bit sore. But that's all." It was true. My ribs were giving off a gentle ache, but that seemed to be all. I tried to change position, but my body protested and I whimpered in pain.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to lie down, on my side, but I can't."

With that, Edward gently picked me up and moved me so I was leaning against his chest. "Better?"

"Much better, thankyou."

"Why were you crying? Was it because of the pain?"

"No. I was thinking of Jacob. He must be feeling so bad right now." I felt Edward tense with the mention of Jake's name.

"He should feel bad. I should hunt him down for what he has done to you," he growled. "I should have never left you alone with him."

"Edward, it was my fault. I said the wrong thing to him. Don't hunt him down; he would already be beating himself up about this. Please, promise me you won't," I pleaded, looking at the fury in his eyes.

He responded to my begging. The anger dimmed and his eyes returned to their usual caring gaze. "For you I won't, but I'm not leaving you alone with him ever again. This is my fault for leaving you alone with a werewolf, not yours."

I knew it was pointless to argue. He had made up his mind. And I had seen for myself how dangerous Jake could really be.

"Will you let me ring him, though? He must be worried about me."

Edward pondered my question. "Yes…but wait until morning. And when you can actually sit up without hurting yourself."

I smiled. Edward wasn't going to deny me a friendship with Jake; he just wanted me to get better before I tried anything involving me leaving this room. With this thought, and Edward humming my lullaby in my ear, I fell asleep, knowing that I would straighten things out with Jake soon.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did, or even if you though it was the most horrible thing you have ever seen. Either way, I like to receive feedback.**


End file.
